From Rags to Riches
by a smiles facade
Summary: What happens to Hinata when one minute she's an Underprivileged teen working two jobs with issues & next minute she's the Hyuuga Heiress? What makes things harder for her is that she's the love child of Hiashi Hyuuga and she isn't accepted by her family.
1. Prologue

Main Pairing: SasukexHinata

Please read and review, Thank you and enjoy

Rated T for Language

I do not own Naruto or its Characters. If I did Hinata would be in it more.

**From Rags to Riches: prologue **

I am currently sitting in limo with two sets of pale gray eyes just staring at me and evaluating all of my moments from the tug to my uniform skirt to the scowl on my face. If anyone would have told me two weeks ago that I was going to leave Suna to move to Konoha and I'd be taking a limo to my new private school I would have told them that they should stop smoking so much crack. But here I am living in Konoha and riding a limo to my new private school, maybe I'm the one that smoked crack and didn't know it? I'm sure many people think I should be grateful that I was taken out of the crime infested city of Suna but in all honesty I'm not, I would rather be living in that slum of a place than being stuck with snobby rich people that think they're better than me, here.

I look up from my lap to see my little sister Hanabi smile at me and give me two thumbs up, and then I look over to my cousin Neji to see give me an encouraging small smile. I return the smile to both of them. From all of the "family" I met so far they are the ones I like the most. When they look at me they look directly at me not down. They look at me with loving eyes not cold, disgusted eyes like the other Hyuuga.

"You'll do fine Hina, I'll be at the same school and possibly have some of the same classes as you and Hanabi will just be across the street. You'll do great." _Neji tells me as he pats my back._

"Yea Hina you'll do awesome! And don't worry; no one messes with any Hyuuga so they'll fear you and like you." _Hana says that and nod at both their statements_ with a small grin.

A Hyuuga, that's what I am now. That name itself can get you through any exclusive door and all the right connections. It's a world renowned name that holds so much power and authority behind it but I didn't know about it until 2 weeks ago and could care less. I would rather have kept my phony last name then been known as a fucking Hyuuga.

My name is Hinata Adara Hyuuga but my alias was Dara Asouti, Asouti was a name my mother came up with. I'm 16 yrs of age and am in the 11th grade. I have lived in Suna since I was a baby with my mother Hina'ea Hayashi, until two weeks ago when my world was changed forever. If my mother were still with me I know this would have never happened, I would have had an almost normal life.

My mother had waist long Indigo hair, big plum colored eyes with thick full lashes adorning them, a small button nose, a pale heart shaped face with cute round cheeks, Big plump full pink lips, and a bright smile with big dimples. People say I'm the exact replica of her except my eyes are a pale violet color and I hardly smile but I don't see it. My mother was absolutely beautiful and until her last day many men were trying to court her but she refused them all and focused on me. She was a single parent who worked three jobs just to keep us out of the slums. When I was 12 yrs old she passed away from cancer. I watched her deteriorate right before my eyes and when it was all over so was all the happiness my life would ever see.

After that I was put under the care of a woman named Debra, living with her was horrible. She had different men coming in and out of her cesspool of a house. She openly did drugs in front of me and had sex with these men. I was often locked out of the house and had to sleep in a park bench at night. There was never any food or did I ever get new clothes from her so I started working and going to school. The only thing in that shack that made me feel safe was my room even if there was no furniture and my door knob was broken and my bed was just a mattress on the floor, it still belonged to me. I had pictures of my mother and I, me and my best friend Temari who sadly moved away before my mother passed, some of my on again off again boyfriend Sasori that left without telling me anything, not a word and paintings decorating my wall. I also had all of my sports equipment lying around just because it reminded me of my mother who love to play sports and got me to love them too.

My room was my sanctuary from all the bullshit that was happening around me for almost 3 years until one night when I was asleep in my room a man walk in quietly so he wouldn't wake me right away, he got on my bed and pressed he's body against mine and pinned me down. I woke up terrified seeing this man trying to force himself on me, I screamed and cried but Debra was too drugged to care. He was shredding off my clothes and his own. When he let go of one of my arms to pull down his pants, I grabbed my keys that were next to the mattress I was laying on and stabbed him in the eye with it. When he got off of me I tried to run but he got a hold of my ankle and dragged me back and kept laughing at me because the eye I stabbed was a glass eye but couldn't tell the difference in my dark room. As he dragged me I got a hold of my baseball bat that I used at school and attacked him with it. I beat him until he was bloody and broken and I would have probably killed him if the police officers would have not stopped me. That was my first violent experience and it wasn't my last. Living in a neighborhood like I did, I learned to defend myself against thieves, Bullies, perverted men, and ext. I learned not to take crap from anyone and that's why I have a criminal record for fighting, missing curfew, skipping class, and two assault charges.

One of my assault charges was when I was talking to my court appointed therapist in a restaurant he insisted on taking me to. When I was eating my dinner he kept trying to play footsies with me and trying to hold my hand. Even after I asked him not to touch me he kept doing it so when he was going to hold my hand again I got my fork and stabbed his hand full force. He cried out and the restaurant called the cops on me. I was put into a correctional facility for troubled children for about 6 months and then I was forced to take a 3 week anger management classes. What a waste of time if you ask me, I just bullshitted it so I could get my certificate and move on with my fucked up life.

After the cops removed me from Debra's care and I had completed my punishment, I was assigned new care givers 8 months later. My new care givers were a couple that couldn't have children. The man's name was Mubi who was a detective and his wife Hitoya who was a cleaning lady. He had a drinking problem and a nasty temper and would often hit his wife, and she would just let him hit her without a fight like it was her daily routine. One day Hitoya and I were in the kitchen making dinner and talking when he came in and started screaming at us, he threw all of the plates that were on the table on the floor and started hitting his wife. I was trying to get him off of her because she was bleeding badly but all that earn me where blows to the face. I then turned to the pan on the stove and threw the hot oil on him and that made him stop but that is what got me the assault charge but originally they wanted to try me with attempted murder. I could care less I spent a month in juvi until Hitoya hired a lawyer to get me out. She was in the hospital unconscious for that month or she would have helped me sooner. She has been my guardian ever since.

When people look at me they see a trouble maker, a slut, a mistake and just another low life that's going to live in that ghetto of their life. they would never guess that even though I was locked away for a while I am taking advance classes and am the top student in my class, they would never guess that despite my appearance I'm still a virgin or that I'm working two jobs to save enough money for college so I can get the hell out of this place. No people look at me and see what they want to see and it just makes it harder to be successful in making a good impression when I've already been judged by my cover.

Why do you ask, they judge me so? Well that's easy, I'm the love child and first born of Hiashi Hyuuga, the head of the Hyuuga corporation, and the rightful heiress to the company. I was the mistake and abomination to Hyuuga family. They think I'll only taint and discredit the Hyuuga name because I'm the other woman's child. All I can say to them is Fuck Hyuuga name and rape it in hell. It wasn't my choice to be here I would rather be in Suna with Hitoya and working my two shitty jobs then to be with these assholes who talk shit about my mother. They make it sound like my mother forced herself on Hiashi and he was an innocent victim which is just bull.

_**Flashback 2 Weeks Ago**_

I was finishing my morning shift at Flippin' Jacks, a fast food joint, when I had a customer who just stared at me. He was making me nervous so I tried to put on a friendly smile and continue to do my job.

"Good morning and welcome to Flippin' Jacks. Would you like to try our new Jack's jumbo breakfast burrito it will flippin' your mouth." _The customer just kept looking at me intently until he finally spoke._

"Are you Dara Asouti?" _I nod my head and he continues._ "Well Dara, I'm here to take you back to your family."_ I just gave him a confused look my only family member is dead and I'm already living with Hitoya so I'm set with family._

"Sir, are you going to order something because there's a line behind you? If you're not can you please move a side so I can help the other customers?" _He just stood there looking at me and it was really freaking me out._

"Miss Dara, it looks like you don't understand, I'm here so I can reunite you with your fam-." _He was cut off. What is this loon talking about? _

"Dara, how about you go back to the stock room to help Danny, I'll take over here." _My Manager Derek who is totally cute saved me like he always did. I miss him and his hotness. Any who when my shift was over I left through the back to meet Hitoya for lunch before my shift at the cat house._

We ate and talked like we always did, she was the closest thing I had to a mother. She was sweet and loving and the almost year I've lived with her has been a good one if you don't count the abusive husband thing.

"There was a weird man that came to my work and claimed to want to take me back with my family." _When I said that, she stopped eating._

"What, is he being serious? Dar I hope not you've become such a big part of my life and maybe I'm just being selfish but I really feel like a family with you and I would be devastated if you left. Oh dear it's about time for you to getting to that place." _The last part she said disapprovingly._

"I love living with you and there's no way I'd ever go willingly anyways he might just be crazy. Come on Toya, The Cat house isn't that bad it's not like I work at a strip club. I'm just a server at a restaurant that requires us to wear saloon inspired uniform it's like Hooters only with corsets and stockings." _Toya just shook her head in displeasure. _"I know you don't like it but the tips are good and it's helped pay the bills."

"Dar, honey don't you think you have too much going on with school, sports, and two jobs? I don't want you to stress yourself out. Now sweetie if you don't leave within the next two minutes you will miss your bus."

"Toya, I'm top of my class and I only play baseball. Work isn't getting in the way of anything and keeps me busy. I am doing fine. I'll see you later tonight, bye!" _I kiss her cheek and run to the bus stop._

_**At The Cat House **_

I'm wearing my work uniform, which consist of a purple corset with black trimming, a black lacy skirt with full frontal view of my legs while the back goes all the way down to my ankles, black garters with black striped thigh highs and black pumps. My long indigo hair is curled and is put up in a messy half bun with a purple feather decorating it. My makeup is just black eyeliner around my eyes, mascara, and blood red lipstick. Purple is my employee color, my boss thought it suited me the best because of my eyes. I hate the uniforms they are so constricting and pumps are hell after a six hour shift but the pay is decent and the tips help out a lot.

"Hey Dara, those guys over there are requesting you to serve them."_ My co-worker Corey said. She's wearing the red and black outfit._

"I don't know why those dumb fucks always ask for me? I'm not even nice to them."_I say while balancing a tray of food._

"It's because you're hot with a smokin' body and you look like a "bad" girl but in reality you're not the kind of "bad" they want, you're know like Jessica Rabbit, she's just drawn that way but in your case you're born that way. They want a freak in the bed but you're just a man hating freak." _We both chuckled. _

"You are a strange one, but I'll see you in a bit Core." _With that I went to serve a table and take the orders of ten of teenage boys. _

"What would you guys like to order?" _I say while holding up a note pad._

"Well I would like the cat house special since you're not on the menu and your number?" _the leader of the group asked as he grabbed my hand with a smirk on his face._

"Has that dumb ass line ever worked on me? You guys are always here when I'm working and you always use all the same lame lines. What else do guys want and please hold the lines because I don't give a fuck and don't touch or you will be eating through a tube for months when I'm through with you." _After that I stocked off to place their orders._

My shift was going like usual until Core told me another table requested me. When I went to service them I was shocked with who I saw. It was that weirdo from earlier accompanied by a man with long brown hair and pale gray eyes.

"Miss Dara, it's nice to meet you again. Can you take a seat?" _I cock up an eyebrow and frown_

"What hell are you doing here? Are you stalking me you old fart? No I won't take a seat, not only are you creepy but I'm working so before I get your asses kicked out of here, I suggest you leave_!" I hissed at them. When I was about to turn around, the dude with the brown hair stood up and spoke to me._

"I apologize for the any misunderstanding that we lead you to believe but your boss has given us permission to speak you, please take a seat so I can explain this situation to you." _I look at my boss who nods at me so I take a seat. _"My name is Hiashi. Your mother name was Hina'ea Hayashi and your name isn't really Dara is it? You name is really Hinata am I right?"

"What is it to you what my name is and how do you know about my mother?" _I question him with suspicion._

"It matters to me because Hinata Adara Hyuuga you are my daughter." _I was shocked but it was quickly replaced with anger. This is the man who broke my mother's heart and made her flea her original home while she was pregnant. I lost it and clocked him in his face._

"You're nothing to me you dumb fuck, stay the hell away from me!" _With that I ran out of the restaurant and went home in my work clothes. _

When I got home I found Toya crying on the couch holding a folded paper, when I was going to ask her what was wrong I noticed there were two police officers standing near her.

"Hinata Hyuuga, you are coming with us and we will be escorting you to your father." _They grabbed me and attempted to drag me outside_

"I am not going anywhere with you I have no father! I'm not leaving Toya" _I struggled out of their grip and ran to Toya. Toya got off of the couch and lead me out the back door as we were out the door the cops or pigs as I call them grabbed a hold of Toya's hair and pulled her back, she hit the floor hard then the cop tried to handcuff her but I kicked his balls. While I was trying to help Toya up the other pig tackled me and tried to subdue me but I head butted his nose and he let go of me. I got up and got Toya up and ran to the alley behind our house but we got trapped by more pigs and arrested. I was put in put in a different room than my guardian down at the police station where cops were trying to intimidate me, ha good luck with that. _

"Well Hinata you violated your probation when you assaulted two officers, you are going to be locked up for a long time." _I just stared at him with a blank stare and emotionless face. I didn't regret hitting them; I only regret not hitting them harder since I'm going to get in trouble anyways._

"Aren't you going to say anything or has a cat got your tongue?" _My face remained the same, when I get lectured, punished or upset I shut down._

"Let's see not only are you going to get locked up but so is your little guardian. What a pity she really is a sweet lady." _I glare at him and grimace. _

"Did I say something to upset the princess? Tell me do you think a cutie like your foster mother can last in the joint without becoming someone's bitch. I'm sure there will be many takers, hell even I'd want to fuck her." _This comment pissed me off and I reacted before I could think. I spit at his face._

"You fucking little bitch, I'm going to make sure you never see that light of day." _He pulled my hair while he was yelling at me._

"Fuck you, you fucking pig. If I didn't have these hand cuffs on me I'd already beat your ass." I growl at him

"Just keep adding more charges don't you stupid bitch." _He is still pulling my hair_

"Quit man handling me pussy! I'm not afraid of you asshole. I don't give a fuck about the charges, I'll just have more time to plot against you." _At this point Hiashi and a man walked in._

"Ebisu let go of her and please exit the room."_ Ebisu left and I was in a room with the two men._

"Hinata, I am Ibiki, the police commissioner. Let me get to the point, you are in a lot of trouble and so is your guardian. You will both be doing time for your crimes." _I cut him off_

"Hitoya didn't do anything; I was the one that assaulted your officers not her." _I say this with a blank face_

"Fleeing the police is also a crime." _I roll my eyes_

"I was the one that dragged her with me, she didn't do anything." _Same blank face plastered to me._

"Okay miss if you say so, you are looking at several years in prison unless we can reach an agreement."

"I had a good run; I don't want to hear your "agreement" because seeing that piece of shit is with you I know it has something to do with him." _I point an accusing finger at Hiashi._

"Hinata please listen to me, I don't want you to get in trouble. I want to help you. All I wanted was to take you home to your family. I just want to get to know you." _Hiashi says with pleading eyes._

"You're the one who started all this, if you didn't come around I wouldn't be hand cuffed to an arm chair right now. I was doing fine until you decided to pay an unwanted visit. I don't have family and I don't need yours. You want to get to know me now! Where were you the last sixteen years? Where were you when my mother died? I was alone and when I needed you, you weren't there! I'm fine now, I have someone that cares and you show up now, fuck you sperm donor, I don't want to get to know you, I stopped wishing for a daddy a long time ago." _My voice was sad and hurt but my face remained blank._

"Hinata please listen to me. I had no idea your mother was pregnant or I would have taken care of her. She left when my engagement to my arranged marriage was announced. I looked everywhere for her and I couldn't get a lead, I hired detectives and everything but they came up dry. After postponing the wedding for two years my family forced me to marry but I still hadn't lost faith in your mother. I loved her; she was the love of my life. I never thought she would go as far as to live under a fake alias and work under false documents. She even created one for you. I didn't know you existed until your birth certificate was retrieved from a hospital in the middle of nowhere. I looked everywhere for you and I found you were staying with a woman named Debra she told us about your mother's death. She told us to look at police departments because you were a trouble maker. You kept moving around so much I couldn't pin point where you were so I hired an investigator for here, Ebizou the guy from earlier, he found you a few days ago and here I am begging for your forgiveness. Please give me a chance." _Hiashi said while trying to keep himself from crying._

"I don't know if I'll ever forgive you and I don't even know if your story is even true. I want a paternity test. I will not accept that there may be a possibility that you are my "father" without it." _I say trying to keep in any emotion. The door opens and reveals Toya who runs to me and hugs me._

"Hinata, a judge appointed you to live with your father yesterday and after the events that took place today its either you go with your father and finish your probation or go to a correctional facility until you're 21 yrs old. The choice is yours." _Before I could answer Toya cut me off_

"She'll go with her father; it's what's best for her." _She gave me a look that left no room for argument. _

About a week later it was proven that Hiashi was indeed my father and I moved to Konoha after an emotional good bye with Toya and two runaway attempts. I met my sister and found out that she had never met her mother because she died during labor and my cousin Neji's parents died in a plane crash when he was 4 yrs old. They were the only one that spoke to me in the whole compound aside from Hiashi. At first I tried to be polite with everyone and all I got rude comments directed at me. They told me they hated me so afterwards I gave them reasons to hate me. I treated them the way they treated me after a few days they kept to talking behind my back because they were afraid of me and I liked it that way. Imagine the high and mighty Hyuugas afraid of a street rat, pathetic is what I call it.

_**End of Flashback**_

Now here I am getting out of a limo in front the famous Konoha high school ready to start my first day of school. I have a bad feeling about today; let's hope its just gas.

[AN] I hope you enjoy the story, if you like it and want me to continue please let me know. I know Hinata is ooc but I hope you still like her character. Alrighty thank you to everybody who took time out of their day to read my story.


	2. High school Hell

Main Pairing: SasukexHinata

Please read and review, Thank you and enjoy

Rated T for Language

I do not own Naruto or its Characters but a girl can dream.

**From Rags to Riches: High school Hell**

Here I am standing outside my new school, it's huge. There are many buildings the biggest one is five stories high. The school is surrounded by gardens and it looks very beautiful but it won't make me like it any better. I look around to see clusters of students hanging around until school starts. Why did I have to be here so early? Oh yeah Neji wanted me to take a tour before school started. I just wish I was still asleep in my bed, I'm not a morning person and I wish I didn't have to wear this stupid uniform. The school female uniform consist of a white button up dress shirt with a black tie, black blazer, blue plaid skirt, black knee highs, and black loafer heels. I didn't want to wear it, the skirt is too short, and the blazer and shirt was too tight, it was bought too small. So I modified mine to my liking sort of. I had to compromise with Hiashi so I couldn't change it like I wanted to. I had removed the blazer and the tie; instead of the black knee highs, I had on opaque black thigh highs and my shirt wasn't button all the way so my chest wouldn't be squished to death under my shirt, I had on a black lace trim cami and I kept on the stupid shoes since I couldn't wear my chucks. My hair was left down and wavy, I had black eyeliner around my eyes with mascara, deep burgundy nail polish and lip gloss on. I still felt self conscious because it was all too new to me; there was no metal detectors, no arm to the teeth security or fences with barb wire on them. I was brought out of my thoughts when Neji spoke to me in a brotherly way.

"Hina you'll be fine, come on let me take you to the office so you can pick up your schedule." _With that I followed closely behind him trying to avoid the curious stares I was receiving from the rest of my school mates. Neji walked with his head held high in his school uniform which consists of a white button up dress shirt with black slacks, black tie, navy blue blazer and black dress shoes. He had his coffee brown hair neatly tied in a low ponytail. He looked very neat and business like which is understandable because he's a neat freak, he has a serious case of OCD. _

When we were on our way to the office Neji was approached by a teacher and was asked to prepare for the morning announcements and other crap because he is grade 11 class president among other activities he's a part of. He then gave me sympathetic smile and pointed me to the right direction. As I was making my way there I didn't notice where I was going and bumped into somebody. I was about to apologize but was beat to it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." _A boy with brown saggy hair said with a big grin plastered on his face. He's uniform look like it was just thrown on, nothing was tucked in properly. Don't get me wrong he in no way looked unclean; he just looked like he didn't give a shit. _

"No need to apologize I bumped into you. Sorry about that."_ I say in a friendly tone_

"We both bumped into each other then. Are you new here? You look a little lost, do you need help or anything? I can walk you to the Main office if you need?" _he asks with a sincere voice._

"Actually I am new and I'm a little lost, so I'll take you up on your offer. By the way my names Hinata." I say extending my hand.

"Oh sorry, how rude of me, my name is Kiba." He shakes my hand and smiles sheepishly. "Well come on the main office is this way." We walk to the office and talk on the way, Kiba's family owns a chain of veterinary clinics. They specialize in dogs and own a pet adoption agency. I think it's sweet how much they care for animals. When we finally made it to the office we met up with one of Kiba's friends. He had on big aviator sunglasses and his blazer collar was pop up so I couldn't see much of his face, his hair was spiked up and overall his uniform was neat and wrinkle free.

"Hinata, this is Shino, Shino this is Hinata and she's new here." Kiba introduces us.

"Nice to meet you, you must be a Hyuuga telling from your eyes and Neji did mention his cousin was going to start school soon." Shino states as a matter- a-factly.

"Nice to meet you too and yes I am Neji's cousin. Well I guess I'll see you guys around." I hated being reminded I was a Hyuuga but it wasn't his fault or anyone else's so I spoke in a friendly tone.

"Well if you need any help don't hesitate to ask and if you need someone to hang out with during the break just meet us at the garden square its right behind the cafeteria, we hang out under the willow tree." Kiba shouts at me in a welcoming tone.

"Alright, thanks you two. I meet you at the break. Bye!" _I say back with a smile then I enter the office. I get my class schedule, my locker combination, and a map of the school. I then started making my way to my first class just in case I had trouble finding it. Class still hadn't started yet but hated being late and keeping people waiting, something that was installed by my once best friend/ boyfriend. I was dragged out of my thoughts when a prick disturbed me._

"Hey cutie where are you walking off too un?" _A guy with long blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail and blue eyes asked._

"I'm walking away from you un." _I say in a bitchy tone_

"Come on don't be that way un, I'm Deidara by the way yeah." _He says with a flirtatious smile_

"Hn." _Was all I said and continued on my way. I brushed past him and heard laughter as I entered the stairway._

_**Regular Point of view**_

"Ha Deidara you got fucking rejected asshole." _Hidan, a guy with a greaser uniform and greased back hair, said while snorting _

"I'm glad we bet money on your failure. I think you owe me $20 because she straight out denied you." _Kakuzu said with a greedy grin._

"I think you look too girly for her, she wanted a real man like me." _Zetsu says while pointing at himself._

"Whatever that bitch was a lesbian I wasn't interested anyways." _Deidara says with a frown._

"I thought that she was the hottest girl you've ever seen, that you'd be hitting that tonight. You're just ass hurt because she didn't even spare you a glance." _Kisame says while chuckling_

"Whatever assholes like you guys could do any better she would have done the same to all you fucks." _Deidara shouts_

"Is that a challenge dick head?" _Hidan says with a smirk_

"And if it was fuck head un?" _Deidara says with a creepy smirk._

"I bet I can fuck her before all of you." _Hidan said with confidence._

"I will." _Kisame says with a grin_

"Will you like to put some money on that? Let's bet $50 on who can bone the new girl first. Are you all in?" _Kakuzu says and all the guys nod in agreement. There were all disrupted by a new comer._

"Fuck, let's start heading to class we don't want to keep anyone waiting."

Hinata's POV

I was looking at my map while walking down the hall when I bumped into a rock hard body and fell on my ass.

"Watch where you're going?" _a guy with a ponytail sneer at me. This did not sit well with me._

"Why don't you watch where you're going douche." _I sneer right back as I'm standing up_

"What did you just say to me?" _he asked in a low and dangerous voice. Who does this jerk think he is? Now we're attracting attention._

"Maybe if you got your head out of your ass you would have heard me." _I say in the same voice_

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You can't talk to me that way you're a nobody. Stop trying to feel important and go back to where ever it is you're from. I can't believe this school's giving scholarships to all the "underprivileged" kids in Konoha." _He said with a glare._

"I really don't care who you are, you fucking snob, you're the dumb fuck that's trying to feel important. Sadly some kids have to work for what they have not all of us can have daddy buy us everything. I'm surprised some of you even know how to wipe your own asses without having the help do it for you. If you want to keep your teeth for much longer I suggest you shut the fuck up and walk away." _I say in an angry voice._

"Are you fucking threatening me?"_He said with a scowl_

"It's a warning or are you that stupid you can't tell the difference." _I say while glaring at him and now I can tell he's pissed._

"You fuc-." _He was cut off_

"Kidomaru, what the fuck are you doing?" _My cousin Neji pushes his way through the crowd_

"Hyuuga, this has nothing to do with you. It's between this shit talker and I." _The asshole says_

"Like hell it does, stay the fuck away from my cousin fucking sound filth." _After Neji's comment Kidomaru looked surprise to find out I'm a Hyuuga._

"Yea whatever she's just another low class slut anyway." With that dipshit walks past me roughly

"Jackass" _I mutter. He turns around and glares as I smile and wave sweetly with my left hand while I flip him off with my right. He then walks away angrier and Neji and I stare at each other._

"Hina are you okay? Stay away from the sound transfer students, they will only cause trouble. Come on, I'll walk you to class." _Neji said as he pulled my wrist to the right direction. As we walk we come across a girl with buns that makes my cousins palms sweat._

"Hey Neji, is this Hinata? She's as pretty as Hana said she is." _The girl with the buns said while smiling._

"Hi I'm Tenten, nice to meet you!" _Tenten said while holding out her hand, which I shook right away._

"Hi I'm Hinata, nice to meet you too." _I say with a smile._ "Are you Neji's girlfriend?" _I say since I notice how close they are standing._

"No!" they yell in unison, with blushes creeping up on their cheeks.

"Sure you're not" _I say in a teasing tone. _"I will see you later you guys, the bell is about to ring and I don't want to be late. Bye Nej and Tenten." _I say as I walk into my classroom they give me their goodbyes also as they walk together. They are so dating or at least thinking about it.. When I enter the classroom, it's empty so I decide to sit all away in the back of the room by a large window. After 5 minutes the bell rings and the classroom starts filling up. The students stare at me with curiosity but none dare to approach. I didn't mind I like being alone, I've been alone most of my life. Yes I had my mother and she was there for me but she was also always working. So I don't mind being alone, even at school I had no friends, I spoke to people but they weren't my friends they were acquaintances. I only went to school so I could get the hell out of there. What's the point of getting attached to anyone if they'll only leave you in the end? My thoughts were broken._

"Hi are you new here? My name is Naruto Uzumaki! You have nice eyes; they look like Neji's but girly. But you're a girl so they should be. Like I was saying what's your name_?" A very loud but good looking guy said while waving his hands in my face. He had tan skin with golden blonde hair, sky blue eyes, but what took my breath away was his smile. God he's good looking, oh no I'm blushing, compose yourself woman. He's just a guy and guys are evil. I repeated that over and over in my head as I spoke to him._

"_My name is Hinata, nice to meet you." I say in a quiet voice as I shake his very warm hand. Sadly he had caused a scene earlier so the rest of my classmates were staring. Naruto just give me another breath taking smile and shook my hand back._

"Nice to meet you too, if you need anything let me know. I hope to see you later. When class ends meet me outside so I can walk you to your next class!" _with that he winks at me and goes to sit next to some red haired kid that for a second looked familiar. When I was staring at said red head, I felt someone sit next to me. I look over and see a raven haired boy with a scowl on his face, he had the blackest eyes I had ever seen, I almost found them pretty until he glared at me. Isn't he pleasant?_

"What the fuck are you looking at?" the _raven haired asshole said in a cold voice._

"Not much." I said in a tone matching his.

"What did you say?" _he said in a more confused voice than angry._

"What is it with you rich kids, don't any of you know how to listen to anything other than stock numbers, I said not much as in you're not much to look at." _I say as I start to read a book my mother gave me. His scowl just deepen and he was about to say something when he was cut off._

"Hello class we have a new student today, Miss Hinata Hyuuga can you stand up please?" the teacher said with a big smile, oh crap I want to blend not stand out.

"Hi I'm Hinata." _I say in a low voice and Sat down. There were many whispers and gasps. The jerk beside me just smirked at my embarrassing introduction. Class passed by quickly and when the bell rang I almost ran out but Naruto popped up in front of me._

"So where's your class schedule Hinata?" _I hand it to him. _"Oh you have next door, come on she's a great teacher you'll like her."

"Fuck Dobe, hurry up we need to go see Tsunade." The Raven haired jerk said while leaning against the door way with his hands in his pockets.

"Gosh Sasuke, I'm just helping out Hinata, she's new and I'm just being courteous. You should do the same." _Naruto said as he took hold of my wrist and lead me the classroom._

"Hn." _Sasuke said as he pushed himself off the door to follow us._

_We walk into the class and Naruto starts shouting._ "Ms. Yuhi Hinata is new here take good care of her! Bye Hina see you break!"

"Yeah try to not be such a loser next time you introduce yourself." _Sasuke said with a smirk._

"I'm sure you'll do fine, believe it." _with that Naruto ran out with that Sasuke asshole walking behind him. _

"Hello Hinata, you can take a seat by the window and don't worry, I won't make you introduce yourself in front of the class." _Ms. Yuhi said with a big smile, she has long brown wavy hair and big red eyes with thick lashes adorning them and big red plump lips, she looks very young and is simply beautiful._

"Thank you." I say with a grin and sit down on my assigned sit. I was busy putting away my note for history to notice a group of guys that surrounded my sit.

"So you're new here? Would you like me to show you around campus?" _A guy with bright green eyes and stitch tattoos all over him asked. _"My name is Kakuzu; this is Zetsu, Tobi, and Hidan." _I nod at their direction. _

"Can I ask you a question?" _Zetsu ask, I just nod. _"You have D cups don't you? If you aren't sure I can measure with my hand." _The dumb shit motions my chest with his hand. I simply get up and whacked him with my messenger bag and walk out the door. While I was walking to meet Kiba and Shino I notice a girl from my first period with short brown hair was surrounded by three girls in the hall, they threw everything from her back pack and pushed her on the floor and started man handling her. Spectators just laughed and watched, that just pissed me off. They kept calling her names and hitting her, what the fuck is wrong with these snobs? I walked to the poor helpless girl on the ground in time to catch the red haired butch fist heading towards her face._

"What the fuck do you think you're doing bitch?" _the red haired butch hissed at me as she tried to pull her fist away from me but I just simply crushed with my hand. _

"Why don't you fucking leave her alone?" _I say with a low dangerous voice then I roughly pushed her away. I turn and around and help the scared girl up._

"I'm going to kick your ass bitch!" _one of the other girls with black hair in the "group" shouted while the other helped out the red head._

"I'm so scared." _I say while rolling my eyes._ "I'm not scared of you, unlike her you don't intimidate me and I will use force if necessary."

"If I were you I would be intimidated. We can fuck you up pretty bad if you keep sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." The red haired girl said as she got in my face.

"I hate people like you who have to gang up on one person because you are too much of a coward to fight one on one. I can take all of you even if I get my ass kicked; I would still take one of you down with me. So just fuck off and leave her the fuck alone before I make you." _I say as I push her away from my personal place while standing protectively in front the beaten up girl. I then see a group of girls make their way through the crowd. Fuck I can take two or three girls but not six. Oh well I already got involve with this might as well see it through to the end even if it does involve getting my ass kicked._

"Tayuya, Kin, and Guren didn't I tell you to leave her alone!" _a very familiar looking blonde haired girl said with four ponytails._

"Yea leave her the hell alone, losers before we make you!" _a girl with a long blonde ponytail and side bangs shouted._

"You are all a bunch of cowards picking on her because you know she won't do anything, try to do that with me or Ino, who would do something_!" a pink haired girl said more like shouted. Then I saw Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, stupid Sasuke and some other guys from my class were standing behind them. While there were a bunch of guys behind Tayuya and her friends. I thought I saw somebody familiar but was cut short in my search when the he-she started talking._

"Whatever I'm bored, Matsuri next time this bitch won't be here to defend you and neither will your loser friends. Watch your pathetic back." _she then turns to me._ "if t were you I'd watch my back too."

"like I said before I'm not scared of you butch or your butt ugly friends." _I say while smirking._

"I'm going to make you eat your words."Tayuya said with a smirk as well.

"Its fine, make me eat them but it looks like you've been eating a lot more thanwords tubers_." I say while looking bored having the satisfaction of seeing her smirk turn to a frown in a second. With that Tayuya left to the group of guys behind them and her cronies followed. I pick up my bag I didn't realized I dropped, I then feel a tap on my back so turn around to see Matsuri._

"Thank you for helping me." _She said in a shy way while poking her fingers together nervously much like I use to before the whole mom thing._

"Don't sweat it, any normal person would have done it, unlike all these sick shit heads that watched the whole thing for amusement. Just take care of yourself." _I say as I ruffle her hair and started walking away but was stopped by one simple question and voice I longed to hear for so long. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it belonged to. I felt joy to hear my 'name' again then sadness and hurt hit seeing the position said person was in, and then I was pissed that this person still had an effect on me. No matter how much I have tried to forget my past it always comes back to haunt me._

"Dara, is that you?"

"Not anymore."

**[A/N] **I'm sorry for updated so late but **I** hope you like this chapter, please review if you want me to update and are interested in the story. Thank you to my amazing reviewers that reviewed my last chapter you are all awesome!


End file.
